Lights of the Dark
by Kitiara-chaa
Summary: The moon always need the company of his stars, even if she were the only one he hasn't seen in centuries. He has never been able to forget her completely, even if she was never his in the first place. Yue x OC
1. Forewords

The moon hangs to illuminate the night, the sun is the light source of the day. But the stars, their always there. And at night, the stars are the one who accompany the moon. So what happens when the moon gets lonely? Will his star return to be with him forever, this time?

* * *

_"Reed?"_

_"Later, Seito. I'm busy."_

_The dark-haired girl stood in the doorway of the young Clow Reed, working surreptiously at his table, creating the last of his cards with his magic. Her gray eyes were hopeful before. Once upon a time, they sparkled with joy and love whenever she was with Clow Reed. Once upon a time, she thought him considerate, and herself the luckiest girl on earth to have found a man to understand how much she enjoyed her magic abilities, and how he would always be by her._

_Now, it just dissapointed her. He was too immersed in his work, and Seito wasn't someone who could handle that._

_Stepping backwards, she headed towards the courtyard, and then smiled when the childish Cerberus came gambolling up to her, purring as his tail flicked from side to side in joy, with Seito's hands running through his thick pelt. "Take care of him, Kero." Seito murmured softly, garnering herself a curious look from the childish Sun guardian. Looking up as his brother came too, more sedately behind, Seito gave a gentle smile to Yue. "I know I can trust you two to make sure he wil be fine."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I need more, more then what he can give."_

_And with that, she pressed a soft kiss to a mournful looking Cereberus's helmet, and offered one more smile to the Moon guardian, before turning and walking away. What she didn't see, was how Yue's amethyst eyes seem to contain more, much more then just regret at how his Master had managed to drive away the force of laughter behind his mansion._

_

* * *

_**Disclaimer**

I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura, nor its characters in anyway.I would love to steal them, but I'm too much of a fail!ninja to do that. I do own the plot of the story, its minor changes i made to the original and my original character though. So you steal and I'll set my gummy pirahnas on you! Grawr.


	2. Chapter 1

"Sakura!"

"Ohaiyou, Tomoyo-chan!"

4 years had passed, and Sakura had settled comfortably in to her role as Card Mistress. With the exceptions of a couple of minor disturbances once in a while, there really hadn't been much problem, and with her growing older, her capabilities have also been expanding to the point where Cereberus and Yue don't really worry about her so much anymore. The girl greeted her friend warmly as both fell in step walking towards Tomoeda District High, where together with Eriol and Syaoran, were all fourth graders together.

"Eriol-kun! Ohaiyou!" Tomoyo grinned and ran up to the bespectacled boy waiting for them at the corner of the street. Sakura too, followed after, and then blinked when she noticed a lack of a presence. "Eh? Where's Syaoran-kun?"

"Mou, Sakura-chan. We know you miss him, but a little obvious much." Eriol teased with a grinned, causing Tomoyo to giggle in amusement as Sakura blushed. They've had an unofficial thing going on ever since last year, when Syaoran had returned to Japan to finish his studies here. But nothing had really been set in concrete.

"He just told me to go on this morning with you guys. Apparently,he has to finish some business?"

At that, Sakura frowned. Syaoran wasn't usually one to have 'business' so early in the morning. The guy needed more alarm clocks then she did to wake up. The fact that he had probably been up before her this morning made her curious.

* * *

"Merin! Put my mother on, hurry up!" Syaoran demanded angrily over the phone. His butler, Wei was looking nervously at his teenage master now. Syaoran on the other hand, could hardly notice the nervous waves rolling off his butler, as he tried to fend off his annoying cousin whilst tapping his feet impatiently. He was going to be late for class!

Relief filled him when his mother finally came on the line, and he immediately got straight to the point. "What do you mean by you're not sure whats happening?"

"Calm down, my son." Li Yuling tried to reassure, but only got a growl from her impatient son. "I'm surprised you didn't realise earlier, Syaoran."

"Realize what?"

"The Elders have never mentioned this. Your father wasn't the only one who died fighting for the Cards of Clow Reed." Syaoran's eyes widened at this new information, processing it as his mother continued. "There was one other. His descendents now seek revenge for his death. By seeking out their new Mistress."

"_Sakura?_"

"A pair, apparently."

"Who?" Syaoran questioned again, now nervous _and _impatient. He barely heard Wei hurrying him, reminding him that he was going to be horrendously late, and ran a hand through his caramel locks. This probably means that Sakura was in danger. He made a mental note to tell Yue and Kero, to make sure her guardians were kept on extra guard. Heck, he'll demand Eriol bring over Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon, if it meant Sakura could get more protection.

"I don't know everything, my son. All I heard was that they were a pair, whom had been trained in magic usage ever since they were kids. They seek revenge, and they intend to get it."

"They're not all that powerful! ... Are they?"

"I honestly don't know. i just called you to tell you to help the Card Mistress as much as you can. That _was_ why you returned to Japan, right?"

"O-of course." Syaoran replied, stuttering and turned away from Wei to hide the red staining his cheeks.

* * *

At school, Sakura set her bag down as she glanced curiously out at the window. Just as she was about to ask Eriol _again_, why had Syaoran not come to walk with them to school today, the door slammed open and Syaoran walked in with a flushed look, as if he had just sprinted all the way from his house here, yet still managed to retain a calm, collected look. Perhaps, this was why so many girls in Tomoeda District High pined after him. Naoko, Rika, Tomoyo and Chiharu knew better however. He did, afterall return to Japan only for _her_.

"Why were to late?" Sakura hissed, as he sat down behind her just as their class teacher walked in.

"Later." Syaoran retorted, ending the conversation as their teacher began their lesson. "Class, there'll be a new student joining your class today." she said, motioning at the door. A long, dark-haired female walked in at the signal, and turned to smile a gentle smile at the class, her gray eyes twinkling as she did so. "Class, this is Ichikawa Seito"

"She'll be joining our class from today. Ichikawa-san, please take a seat and we'll begin our lesson?"

"Hai. Arigatou, sensei." the new girl bowed slighly, before heading for the empty seat next to Tomoyo's. The friendly girl immediately greeted the newcomer with a smile as she came towards her.

However, class started immediately after. It wasn't until lunch break did the class managed to get a chance to get to know Seito. And get to know they did, as could be seen the moment the lunch bell sounded. With all of them seated around her table, Chiharu had introduced all of them.

"Ichikawa Seito, hajimemashite." she in turn, introduced with a small voice, not unlike Tomoyo's. "Your name is so pretty! Doesn't it mean star?" Rika immediately swooned afterwards, always the one for romantics. At that, Seito had smiled in amusement, but nodded in reply. "Are you from around here, Ichikawa-san?"

"I just moved here. My parents wanted me to get a Japanese education. But they live in China."

"You stay alone?" Sakura questioned, immediately surprised. She always loved the company of her brother and father at home, so the girl couldn't imagine herself staying alone. Seito however, nodded. She apparently, had no qualms about staying alone. Why should she, when she was so used to being alone?

Just then, the bell rang again signalling the beginning of class. It wasn't until the end of school, did they get a chance to talk again. "Where do you stay, Ichikawa-san?" Sakura asked, as they were heading out the school gates.

"Deite Road."

"Uwa. That-"

"Sakura! I have something to tell you. Could I come with you today?" Syaoran cut her off, just as Sakura was about to suggest walking home with Seito together. Blinking, the short haired girl stared for a second, before nodding, and then turned to Seito again. "Ichikawa-san, Deite Road is near my place. Lets walk back together?"

For a second there, Seito hestitated, unsure of whether she wanted to. But hadn't she returned to Japan for a fresh start? To see if she could find what she had lost before? So why not just try. Finally, she nodded, and pulled her bag closer to her as the three of them started down the road together. Just as they turned the corner though, Sakura paused in her steps, and then grinned when she saw the familiar, tanned haired, bespectacled senior.

"Yukito-san! You're going home early? Where's onii-chan?" Sakura immediately asked, as she walked closer to him. Syaoran narrowed his eyes, not at all liking how Sakura still seemed quite close to the snow bunny. Could you really blame him however, seeing as Sakura had had a crush on the elder guy before.

Seito, on the other hand, seemed to have a different reaction to him. She had stopped in her tracks immediately the moment she saw him. The guys appearence wasn't familiar to her, but the aura she felt rolling off him was familiar, more familiar then she would have liked.

"Oh, Yukito-san! Meet Ichikawa-san. She's new in our class." Sakura introduced, as she pulled Seito towards Yukito with a smile. Out of manners, Seito extended a hand to take Yukito' the moment she touched his palms, electricity seem to crackle between them, causing her to drag her hands back immediately and take a step back automatically.

"Hoe? Wh-"

"Shush, Sakura." Syaoran replied, as he tugged at the short haired girl. Even if Sakura was the one with infinite magical abilities between the two of them, Syaoran was infinitely more intuitive to them.

"I... I better go now. My house is nearby. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Sakura-san!" Seito bidded, as she gave one last curious look at Yukito, before walking off after she waved. Sakura blinked, confused by then, but Yukito and Syaoran only gave equally curious looks to the retreating figure of the girl.

"I...I'll go too now. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan." Yukito waved and walked off, just as Syaoran turned to Sakura. "Sakura, listen to me." he started, before beginning to tell everything his mother had told him over the phone this morning.

"Be careful, Sakura. And tell Cerberus and Yue too." Syaoran finished, just as they ended up in front of Sakura's house. The serious look Sakura had been wearing as Syaoran explained to her everything he knew. And with the serious expression, came a tinge of weariness as well. She had been expecting everything would be fine, after she was finished with transforming and capturing the Clow cards. Why did she have to deal with all of this?

"Sakura-chan. You're the Card Mistress, you have to uphold the responsibilities that comes with the position." Kero said, as he perched on her knee in front of her later that night, after Sakura had recounted everything Syaoran had told her. "I'll be here for you. I'm always your Guardian, remember?"

Sakura turned up to look at Kero, and eventually smiled. "Thank you, Kero-chan."


	3. Chapter 2

Its been two weeks since that day when Ichikawa Seito had entered Tomoeda District High as a new student. She had been talking more and more with Sakura and the rest of them, and as they entered Autumn, the leaves slowly turned gold, as the days changed.

"Chiharu-chan!" Sakura greeted exuberently, as she entered class with Tomoyo.

"Ohaiyou!" Chiharu, Rika and Naoko greeted simultaneously as they entered. Sakura though, paused in her track as she entered class. She and Tomoyo had ran a little late that morning, since she had failed to wake up in time. Again.

So Eriol, Syaoran and Seito had went on ahead without them. But why did Syaoran look so amused by something Seito was saying?

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan?"

The voice of Tomoyo calling her jumped her out of her reverie, and she quickly ran over to where the rest of them were gathered around Eriol's table. "I'm having a party at my house today! We can celebrate the first day of autumn, ne? Okaa-san is not at home, and she sad it'd be fine."

"Hai!" Everyone immediately agreed enthusiastically, much to Tomoyo's delight as she clapped her hands happily. "Alright! Sakura-chan, bring Touya and Yukito-san too, kay?" Tomoyo said with a grin, as Sakura nodded. Syaoran however, groaned.

"Must we have him over?" he muttered to himself, much to the amusement of the rest of them. Afterall, Syaoran had never been on good terms with Sakura's brother. The emerald eyed girl however, just giggled and then made a face. "I'll make sure onii-chan behaves. I'll try anyway."

"Haihai! 8pm then, alright?" Tomoyo confirmed one last time, before the bell rang, signalling the beginning of class as each of them scattered to their places.

* * *

"Kaijou! Move it!"

"Coming!"

Sakura quickly grabbed her brush and did a quick few strokes through her short, brown locks, and then slipped on her long socks, before running down the stairs as quick as she could.

"Mou! Yukito's waiting."

"Haihai! Gomene, onii-chan." Sakura tried to placate with a sheepish grin. Slipping her her doll shoes, she grabbed her bag from the hook as Touya got his bag. Yukito, who was already waiting at the gate, greeted Sakura with a tilted head and a smile, a smile that Sakura returned with a grin of her own. Somehow, Yukito was more reserved these days. Sakura had a suspicion that it had something to do with how Yue was gaining more and more strength as she too, grew in her power.

However, Sakura just couldn't imagine Yukito not being there. Her brother's best friend, should always be there, shouldn't he?

"Konbanwa, Sakura-chan."

Automatically smiling up at him, Sakura returned with an equal greeting, before she hopped on to the passenger seat of her brother's bike, and reverted to silence as Yukito and Touya got in to a conversation of their own. No, Yukito could not dissapear. Yue and him may be two separate entities, but they each had their own lives.

_'Surely there must be someways to separate them?'_

"Ah, Seito-chan!" Sakura suddenly noticed the dark head walking, and she wasn't wrong on her guess of the identity of the perso either. "Are you on your way to Tomoyo-chan's house too?" the Card Mistress asked brightly, to which Seito nodded.

"Onii-chan, can you fetch her too? Its cold. She'll freeze if she walks over herself."

"As if you're not heavy enough, Kaijou."

"If Seito-san doesn't mind, she can come over on my bike?" Yukito suddenly offered, turning his violet eyes to Seito. Their eyes locked for a second longer then usual, drawing slight confusion from Sakura as she noticed it. Before she could question it though, Seito had broke the lock, and nodded as she hopped on to Yukito's bike. "Arigatou, Tsukishiro-san."

"Call me Yukito. May I, Seito-san?"

"... Of course." Seito replied, though in a voice much softer then before. He knows, and she knows it too. She thought it would be easier then before, but apparently not so.

Yukito too, wasn't all too easy in the situation. He may be himself, but Yue too was an active entity in himself. And he had Yue's memories, as much as the other has his. The fact that Seito was someone who could stir something in Yue that no one else ever could, was not only confusing him, but making him all the more flustered as well.

* * *

"Tomoyo-chan!"

"Irrashaimase! Come on in, Syaoran-kun had arrived earlier. Eriol-kun couldn't make it however. He had to finish something, it seems." Tomoyo greeted, herself dressed in a gorgeous white dress that complimented her porcelain features and dark hair perfectly. Leading them in to the main hall where Syaoran and Eriol were seated, the moment she sat down, Sakura frowned.

Instinctively, she turned her head to glance at Syaoran. And sure enough, the male too had a frown on his face. When their eyes met, the guy gave an affirmative nod, but held up a couple of his fingers as well, a signal to wait.

Just then, Tomoyo's maids brought out a wide array of desserts and sweets, much to Sakura's amusement. She hadn't brought Kero with her, mainly because Touya was going to be there. _'Hmm. Should I ask Tomoyo to pack a few for me? Kero-chan would never forgvie me if I-"_

"Look Sakura! Its a white floating being there!"

Touya's sudden scare made Sakura jump, and almost fall against Syaoran whom she was sitting next to just then. Glaring at her elder brother, she said indignantly. "Stop teasing me, onii-chan! Mou!" she half-shouted, as the rest of them laughed in amusement at Sakura's indignance, much to the embarassment of the emerald eyed girl.

"Calm down, its only the wind, Sakura-chan." Yukito pointed out, the amethyst eyes twinkling as he grined at Sakura.

"Its going to turn in to a gale soon though." Seito in turn commented, murmuring. At those words, Sakura frowned. Her eyes focused on the window for a second, before all of a sudden, the girl got up. "I need to use the bathroom for a second, excuse me."

With that, the girl ran down the hallway to the adjoining room, leaving the rest of them there. Instead of going to the bathroom however, she ducked in to an empty room, and took a cursory glance to make sure no one else was around, before pulling out her Seal Key.

"Key that hides the forces of the stars! Show your true shape to me! I, Sakura command you under the contract, Release!"

In an instant, the key turned in to the all too familiar staff that the Card Mistress caught. It fit perfectly in Sakura's hands as she drew out a card, the small sleeping blue pixie in its picture.

"Sleep!"

Mere minutes later, she stepped out to find Touya and Seito asleep from her spell, as Tomoyo and Syaoran got up from their seats. In Yukito's place, Yue stood instead, having transformed the moment Touya and Seito had fell asleep. The angel with his silvery violet eyes however, seemed distracted, and it wasn't until Sakura called him did he respond.

"Yue? Should I call Kero-chan?"

"No need, I'm here. I came as soon as I felt you use sleep." A voice replied from the doorway, where Cerberus now stood.

"What happened, Sakura-chan?"

"I felt dark magic behind the gale thats happening now."

"Oh wait! Let me get you a costume, Sakura-chan!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitably, as she ran off. Minutes later, Sakura found herself dressed in a sailor doll dress, with tall white boots, with Tomoyo enthusiastically filming.

"Lets go. Fly!" Sakura struck her card, receiving her wings before they took off. Syaoran rode on Cerberus, Yue carried Tomoyo in his arms as they went along.

But they were all in such a fluster, none noticed how she stirred, and then sat up in the living room.

* * *

"Hoe! I can barely see! How am I supposed to capture something in this?" Sakura complained, her arm held up against the wind as Syaoran too, copied her pose with his Chinese sword. Tomoyo was hidden by Cereberus's wings, as they were all buffeted by the impossibly strong wind.

"Sakura! Look for the central of the power! Where is it coming from?" Syaoran tried to help, even as they were at the brink of being blown away. In fact, if Yue hadn't been standing behind Sakura, she wuold've been blown off already.

"I can't see anything!"

"Don't see you idiot. Feel!" Syaoran reprimanded. But Sakura did as she was told, closing her eyes to feel. "I can't!" she said a minute later, the wind messing wth her senses.

"Watch out!"

Syaoran's warning came too late, and all watched with horrifed eyes as a sharpwind sliced through the air, aimed straight for Sakura.

"Key that hides the forces of the galaxy! Show yourself! Under the contract, I command you! Release!"

Unseen by them all, a figure in white leapt out. Taking Sakura by the waist, she pushed the moon guardian out of the way and leapt upwards, just in the nick of time before the slice of wind cut in. The leap brought Sakura, whoms eyes was still shut tightly high above Central park.

"Open your eyes, sense. Hurry! The rest of them might be in danger." Sakura heard, the voice familiar, yet someone she couldn't put her finger on.

But she did her best anyway, more worried about the safety of her friends then anything now, she frenetically searched. "There!" Sakura finally exclaimed.

"Okay. I'll let you go now. Don't worry about the landing. Just do what you need to do the moment you're the closest to the source of the power, okay?"

On the count of three, Sakura was released and she felt herself falling. The second she found herself closest to the force however, she did what she was told, not wanting to risk the lives of her friends.

"Spirit of the dark forces! I, Sakura command you. Return to a new shape of contract, Sakura Card!"

With a sharp shriek, the gale gathered from all points, whirling around Sakura twice, before they were all turned in to a card, and then Sakura suddenly realized that she was still about fifty feet away from the ground and still falling.

Just as Yue and Cerberus were about to launch up and get her before she hit the ground however, the same voice came again.

"Spirits of the galaxies, help me in my endeavour!"

Just minutes before Sakura met the ground, it was as if the gravitational pull around her dissipated, and she paused in mid-air, before slowly floated to the ground as if she was a fallen leave. The new card fluttered in to her hand, the picture depicting strong wind, and below written - The Gust.

"Who was that?" Syaoran asked, the second Sakura was safe. Before anyone could even answer that question however, the rustle of bushes caught their attention, and a figure stepped out. The dark long tresses of hers reached her waist, and she wore a white, golden rimmed dress that reached her knees in front, but dragged on the floor behind.

In her hand, she held a staff. Made of mithirl steel, on the end of it was a purple gem that was set in the middle of a star of steel.

"Seito?" Sakura and Syaoran echoed together. Yue and Cerberus had different sentiments though.

"Hoshi-hime." Yue-murmured. Cerberus on the other hand, stunned for a second before he immediately gave a joyful bound at the female, bowling her over as she laughed. "Hello there, Cerberus. You never changed, I see."

"What are you doing here? I thought you-"

"I came back." she replied, cutting him off and ruffling his hair as she sat back up, and dusted off her dress. "We'll talk next time. But Cerberus, I'm sure you know what happens when the Card Mistress creates a new card out of an entirely new force?"

Sakura blinked, surprise. Before she could even ask anything however, it was as if a wave of exhaustion took over her, as her eyes fluttered close and she fell over, right in to Yue's waiting arms.

"Is she okay?" Syaoran asked frantically, taking the passed out Sakura from the moon guardian. Cerberus merely nodded however, amused at the male's reaction. "She'll be fine. Making new cards just taxes her, but she'll learn soon. Bring her home for some rest."

Syaoran nodded, and left, leaving the two guardians with Seito. "Hoshi-hime. Why did you return?"

"I... decided its high time to face this part of my life, at least." Seito replied to Yue's question, turning away from facing the moon guardian to run a hand through Cerberus's pelt.

"Then why did you leave in the first place?" he continued, presistent.

"You know why. And its much more then you think it was, Yue." she in turn, replied. Silence fell for a second, before Seito sighed. "I should go. I'll talk more extensively with you guys next time." she said, before leaping away, leaving only the two guardians.

"The Star Guardian is back, huh?" Cerberus commented, a playful look thrown in Yue's direction. He however, didn't seem to notice, eyes trained on where Seito had jumped away.

"She was never just the Star Guardian, you know that Cerberus."

"Clow Reed saw her as so much more, but not enough."

"We'll need to explain things to Sakura." Cerberus mentioned softly.

"I'll explain things to Sakura."

"I'll go and see Eriol tomorrow. Though I highly doubt he doesn't know already."


	4. Chapter 3

"Cerberus?"

Eriol's surprised voice greeted the small flying figure, who darted in to the house the moment the door opened.

"What are you doing here?" Almost immediately, Spinel Sun asked in her lazy voice, onyx eyes flicking up lazily to Cerberus. But as much as he wanted to snap a hasty retort at the darker colored figure, he had other business today. Instead, Kero shut his retorts, and instead focused on the matter at hand.

"Eriol, Hoshi Hime is back."

"How did you know?" Eriol asked immediately, his voice serious now as he did so. For a second or two, if you looked properly you could see a glimmer of whom used to be Clow Reed on the features of the young magician's face. That was gone in a split second however, as fleet as it came.

"She appeared yesterday, to assist Sakura when she ran in to some trouble."

"Who is she?"

"... Ichikawa Seito."

Eriol blinked. The new student in class? He could feel Clow Reed's memories as if they were his own, and because of that, he felt the elder magician's feelings to. How he had felt when he realized Seito had left him.

"Why did she come back? She left years ago."

"Hoshi-hime left Clow Reed, and everything that had anything in connection to him, including magic. Now she says she's back to face this part of life."

Eriol looked away. He knew what Clow Reed had done to the female, and as Hiiragizawa Eriol, he didn't approve. But he wasn't Clow Reed, he couldn't right what had went wrong when he was in no place to do so in the first place.

"Yue and I thought that, since she was so powerfully linked with Clow Reed, that she would've passed on together with him."

"I've apparently let my powers lie dormant for too long, I couldn't even sense her powers while we were in class."

"She did though. She knew Yukito was Yue, or had his essence anyway."

"The star is always drawn to the moon."

* * *

The pint-sized girl stood at her dresser, pulling the dark hair that fell to her waist out of its ponytail, before yanking the shawl tightly around her shoulders. She never liked the cold, and autumn wasn't exactly her favourite weather either. Even with the meager excuse of a heater she had on, it still wasn't really helpful.

"Coming!" she yelled, when the knocker on her door was used. Leaping off her couch, she nimbly got to the door and opened it, only to freeze in her movements when she saw a certain snow bunny on her doorstep.

"Yukito-san."

Out of manners, she opened the door wider for him to enter, though for the life of her that was the last thing Seito wanted to do at the time. Sure enough, the very thing Seito didn't want to happen, did, the second she closed her doors.

The wings enclosed Yukito, and a second later, Yue stood in his place, white ponytail sweeping the ground as he turned to face Seito. "Hoshi-hime."

"You know I'm always her. I don't need to transform as you and Cerberus do."

"Why did you come back?"

"I said before. I need to face this life again. I can't run away forever."

"Then why did you leave in the first place?"

"You still hate me for breaking your darling Clow Reed's heart, don't you?" she retorted bitterly, turning away to avert her eyes from his gray ones. Her fingers tightened around the shawl, the tip of them already white, partly from the pressure and partly from the cold.

"But how." she continued, her voice softer now, even sounding slightly broken as she spoke. "How is a girl supposed to stand the fact that the man was more absorbed in his creations then he was in his own fiancee?"

* * *

_"Reed! Its time for our picnic. You promised me last week, remember?" the lady with tawny gold eyes and long luscious black hair called out. In her hands she held a basketful of food, and her smile was hopeful, happy as she waved towards a man bent over cards scattered on his table._

_"I'm busy Seito, later!" he replied. Oblivious. Oblivious to the hurt that flashed on her face._

_

* * *

_

_"Reed-kun! Have dinner with me? You haven't ate at the table for days." But this time, he didn't even deem for a reply._

_

* * *

_

"As much as I loved him Yue, I just can't. Anyone will lose the love they had if you can hardly have a proper conversation with the man."

"Then how did you return as you are now?" he asked, softer this time. The gray storm eyes looked closer, only to feel his chest lurch when he saw the gloosy look over the gold eyes of Seito.

At his question, she gave a sarcastic laugh. "I'm not called Hoshi-hime for nothing. Being the Star Princess has its advantages you know."

"You never age?"

"Sort of. I can reincarnate to whatever age I want. I'll still age."

"So you chose this now, why?"

"Because I heard of... possible trouble that the new Card Mistress might have."

Silence fell, the soft blanket settling over the two of them like a thick heavy quilt. For a minute, neither of them spoke, Seito too caught up in a sudden surge of nostalgic memories, and Yue watching the slighter girl carefully.

"He's here, isn't he?" Finally, she spoke out loud. And left with no choice, Yue nodded. Seito let out a sigh, and bit her lip. "Who?"

"... Hiiragizawa Eriol."

"Eriol-kun?"

She took a sharp intake of breathe, pulling her shawl tighter as the temperature seem to sink to an even lower degree, shivering as she did so. The small movement caught Yue's eyes, the gray eyes scrutinizing her figure. "You're cold."

"Its nothing."

"Go back to your room. It'll be warmer there." he replied, and gave one last look, before Yukito once again stood in his place.

"Seito-chan?" Yukito started, a gentle voice so unlike Yue's that made Seito wonder how could they ever be the same person.

"Hmm?"

"Go back to your room. Its cold out here."

Seito paused for a second, before finally turning up to offer Yukito a smile. "Arigatou."

* * *

"Does Eriol remember Seito-chan?"

Sakura couldn't help but ask, after Kero had told Sakura about everything that had recently transpired through the day.

"He looks like he does. But its just through Clow Reed's memories that he got." Kero replied, as he speared the last of his chocolate pudding and popped in to his mouth with a happy grin.

"Oh! And Sakura. Eriol told me he had heard of some happenings going around to. He warned you to be on your guard."

"Hoe." Sakura murmured, heaving a sigh as she stared at her bedsheets for a second. "Ne, Kero-chan."

"Hmm?"

"Do you think... Is it alright if I were to ask Seito-chan about things like this once in a while?" Sakura asked tentatively.

For a second, Kero mused, before he shrugged. "It wouldn't hurt. She is probably a decade or more older then you, even if she doesn't look like it.


	5. Chapter 4

"Sakura-chan? What is it?"

The next morning at school, Sakura had seeked Seito out just before class started. The dark haired girl turned her head and faced the green eyed one with curious eyes, just as their teacher stepped in.

"May I talk to you?" she whispered, the curiosity causing Seito to blink, before nodding. "I'll meet you at the fountain, after school." she replied, as she turned back to face the front, but not before she caught Eriol's eyes. Not sure of how to react, Seito merely acted indifferent. But the pair of dark eyes caused turmoil within her like she hasn't felt in a long time.

Throughout class, Seito worked hard in avoiding either bumping in to Eriol, or at least talking to him directly. It wasn't as if the love Hoshi Hime still had for him linger, that had gone with the wind a long time ago. But never the less, one never forget their first love, and to Seito, Eriol was her epitome of first love. To forget it was like asking a carnivorous dinosaur to go vegetarian.

After what felt like a long day, the last bell of the school day finally rang, and when Seito walked up to the fountain, she dropped her bag on the edge before going up to the waiting Sakura, unspoken question brimming in her yees.

I didn't take long for Sakura to start asking question after question at Seito. From how she started, to how could Sakura increase her power so she didn't keep passing out after creating a new card, and Seito did try her best to reply the younger girl. Sure, she wasn't as powerful as Sakura could potentially be, but Seito at the very least had the experience, and that was what Sakura needed now.

"May I see your key, Seito-chan?"

"My key?" Seito echoed, a little amused, but she paused for a mere few seconds before smiling and nodding, reaching in to her collared blouse to pull out a black rope necklace. On it hung a silver key, finely wrought and headed by an amethys jewel. Fencing the jewel was a silver crescent moon, and a star at the top.

"Hoe. Yours looks so..."

"Mature?" Seito guessed, and giggled when Sakura nodded. "You're only 14, Sakura-chan. I may _look_ the same age as you are, but I've gone through many more lifetimes as Hoshi Hime."

"Why do you... why do you change when you unlock your key?"

At that, Seito shrugged. "I never found out. It was always default once I unlock my key, i think its a set." she replied with a laugh. Silence for a minute or two, before Sakura suddenly asked. "Why did you... I mean, Kero-chan told me that you and Clow Reed had..."

Seito looked away, letting her pendant drop back in to her blouse as she sighed. Unsure of how to reply her, the silence blanketed the two for another minute as the elder one tried to gather her thoughts. "Yes." she finally spoke up, Sakura looking up at the voice. "I truly did love him."

And behind a wall, a pair of silvery violet optics whom had been watching dropped, sad eyes showing themselves for the first time as he slipped away, unseen and unheard, but the hurt heavy in his heart.

The two at the fountain however, were talking once more about how Sakura could increase her power, when a pair of footsteps stopped their conversation, and looking up the found a bespectacled, dark haired boy.

"Eriol-kun."

"Sakura-chan." he greeted with a smile at the Card Mistress, before his gaze switched to Seito. "May I see you for a while, Seito-chan?"

Seito paused, unsure of how to respond. She tried to reason herself, that Eriol _wasn't_ Clow Reed, just merely a reincarnation, a simple boy who retained his memories. Yet at the same time she couldn't help but spot a remnant of who used to be the only love of her life, which caused her hurt to resurface once again.

"Seito-chan?"

"Ah! Hai, sure. Coming. See you tomorrow, Sakura-chan!" Seito jumped out of her reverie to wave a goodbye to Sakura, before resuming her seat at the edge of the fountain. Eriol too, dropped his bag to take a seat next to Seito, before he spoke. "You remember, don't you?'

"So do you, Eriol-kun. Though you're not exactly Clow Reed."

"He never meant to neglect you."

"It doesn't matter. He still did, in the end."

"He still loved you, up till the end."

"I don't know Eriol-kun." she had pasued for a while, before speaking, her eyes glancing off in to space as she kicked at the sand at the ground with her feet. "Maybe I still do. Or maybe I just got sick of just waiting, waiting and waiting."

"You're different, Seito-chan." Eriol replied, shuffling his feet as he spoke, unable to bring his eyes to meet hers. "From the memories, i remembered you happier. It was what drew Clow Reed to you in the first place, other then your magical abilities."

"He doesn't understand why?" Seito replied, a slight tone of bitterness finding their way in to her voice as she gave a hollow laugh. "I am who I am today because of him. He should be happy."

"He isn't." he paused, and then continued. "He missed you, Seito."

"I was surprised he even noticed i left." she paused, before finally bringing her eyes to meet his after he had arrived. "I never did blame him, Eriol-kun. But I can't stay with a guy who would put his work before me." she finished, getting up and picking up her bag. Her long hair twisted in the wind as she turned back to flash a smile at Eriol. "I'll go now, Eriol-kun. See you!"

* * *

"Hoe? Where am I?" the next morning, Sakura had woken up for school as usual. But instead of her normal plastered ceiling, her eyes opened to meet a canopy, wrought iron night gown she wore was fine, made of the highest quality silk,and outside she heard people bustling around. Sitting up, she blinked as she spied a tiara at the side table, expensive decorations that definitely wasn't her room.

"Onii-chan? Otousan?" Sakura called out in confusion, swinging her feet off the downy bed that didn't at all feel like hers. Thats when the door opened.

"Hime, your bath is ready."

"Hime?" Sakura echoed in surprised, completely confused. Just where in the world was she?

* * *

_What do you think, sister?_

_Impressive, aniki. Whose our long awaited hero?_

_You'll see. Things will cook up, pretty soon._


End file.
